Bursting into Song
by J. Maria
Summary: No one actually bursts into song, but it's time for another FicForAll random fanmix. Various pairings, ratings, and characters.
1. Respect

Title: Respect  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-13  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Amy, J.K. owns Lucius  
Pairing: FfA #535 Amy Madison / Lucius Malfoy  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Respect by Aretha Franklin  
Part Summary: Better show the witch some respect.

_Respect_

"See, that's you're problem, Lucius. You spend so much time _glossing_ over the fine details that you miss out on the funnest stuff," Amy Madison smirked back at the blond man kneeling before the Dark Lord

"Am I to now take orders from a _mud-blood_ my lord?"

"Perhaps it would then teach you to _obey_ my orders, you sniveling twit!" Voldemort yelled, nodding to Amy.

She'd gone quite still at the insult he'd hurled at her. She let her power swell through her, tossing the ball of bright blue energy at Malfoy. He went flying back into one of the stone pillars in the Dark Lord's chamber, hitting the wall with a wondrously loud thud. When he rose, Lucius cowered before the Dark Lord and his new favorite.

"Hey Lucy, guess who just kicked your ass?" Amy smirked. "A mud-blood without a wand."


	2. Travelin' Soldier

Title: Travelin' Soldier  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Graham and Inara  
Pairing: FfA #1972 Graham Miller / Inara (Firefly)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Travelin' Soldier by Dixie Chicks  
Part Summary: Some assignments take him farther than humanly possible

_Travelin' Soldier_

Graham Miller never thought that ticking off an ex-girlfriend would send him straight into the arms of his dream girl. Inara Serra was everything Jenny-what's-her-face wasn't. She was educated, she was charming, she was funny, and she was beautiful. And she was all his.

For a price.

She was everything he'd looked for his whole life, what he'd envied Riley for finding twice. But she wasn't his, not really. Her head rested on his bare chest, her fingers tracing patterns on his skin when she told him.

"This will be the last time I'll be in the Reigel quadrant, Graham," she'd said softly.

"Doesn't Reynolds' ship pass through here pretty regularly?" Graham frowned.

"I've - I've decided to return to the Companion academy."

"Oh."

"I - I need the structure of the Guild," Inara sighed.

"Never struck me as the structure kind of girl to me, 'Nara. Seems like you're running," Graham said quietly.

"From what?"

"Mal."

"I'm not running away from Mal! There's nothing between me and Mal - except that I rent a shuttle from him."

"Inara, just - forget I said anything," he sighed.

Yep, Jenny had really gotten her money's worth. She sent him to his dream woman, but she was a space hooker and in love with her captain.


	3. It Looks Like Rain

Title: It Looks Like Rain  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Vi, J.K. owns Neville  
Pairing: FfA #1113 Vi / Neville Longbottom  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. It Looks Like Rain is owned by Jann Arden  
Part Summary: The rain brings us all kinds of things...

_It Looks Like Rain_

Vi hated the rain. Always had, and always would. Nothing good ever happened to her when it was raining. Until him. She'd been cornered in the rain by vamps trying to hold out for backup. Her stake had splintered, her fists were bloody, and her body ached as she was sent crashing into a nearby wall. She didn't remember screaming, but he insisted that she had.

Vi didn't remember much after that, except waking up to the sound of more rain hitting the window of a strange room, a quilt tucked up around her throat and a toad staring down at her from atop the mirrored wardrobe. A dark haired man sat in rumpled clothes, his eyes closed in sleep.

She started to push herself out of the bed, debating whether to leave while he was still asleep or waiting until he woke. She was half-way to the door when he woke, and muttered something that sounded like Latin at her. Her body locked up and she pitched forward.

Yeah, she definitely hated the rain.


	4. It's Gonna Be Me

Title: It's Gonna Be Me  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Kennedy, J.K. owns Blaise  
Pairing: FfA #2147 Kennedy / Blaise (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. It's Gonna Be Me is owned by NSync  
Part Summary: Don't even think about it.

_**It's Gonna Be Me**_

Kennedy had her eyes on the petite blond the second she'd walked into the conference room with the Wizarding Delegation. It had been a while since she and Willow had broken up, and Kennedy had found herself hitting an unbelievably long dry spell. This blond might actually bring all that to an end, if she were willing.

There was a nudge in her side, and Kennedy growled a bit as she turned to face a very predatory looking Blaise.

"Don't even think about it, Kennedy. That one is already taken," the normally collected liaison for the Ministry said between tight lips.

"You always eagle-eye the best ones, Zabini."

"I'm sure you'll find someone else soon enough."


	5. Why Not?

Title: Why Not?  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Anya, J.K. owns Ginny  
Pairing: FfA #1482 Anya Jenkins / Ginny Weasley (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Why Not is owned by Hilary Duff  
Part Summary: She's a reformed vengeance demon.

_**Why Not?**_

Anya popped into the village, trying to scope out her charge. The powers had decided that she had 'earned her wings' or second chance, there were even mentions of bells ringing - whatever that meant. It was really their way of getting new labor up in the balancing act. Her 'reward' was to do the opposite of what she'd been doing as a vengeance demon - by uniting or re-uniting couples. It was like being the host of the Love Connection - but without the tacky outfit.

Her first chore was to bring the warring ancient clans of Gryffindor and Slytherin together. Personally, she thought it was a little too Romeo and Juliet - and she remembered how that had ended. She had had front row seats to that with the groundlings after all.

But if the Powers wanted a love connection, they were going to get one. So, making sure her outfit was sufficiently non-muggle-y, Anya strode out of the alley-way and collided directly into Ginny Weasley. Just then, her Romeo decided to come over and laugh.

"Oh, yeah, this was going to be so easy," Anya grumbled to herself as she snapped her fingers together, watching as Ginny and Draco Malfoy popped out of existence. "They're going to either kill each other or me in the process."


	6. Jessie's Girl

Title: Jessie's Girl  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, someone else owns Meredith  
Pairing: FfA #2294 Xander Harris / Meredith Grey (Grey's Anatomy)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Jessie's Girl is owned by Rick Springfield  
Part Summary: He always had a thing for her.

_**Jessie's Girl**_

Xander could hardly believe his eye when he saw the girl standing at the bar talking to some suave dark haired guy. She'd grown up - but then they all had, except Jesse. He was debating whether to go over and talk to her or just pretend like he hadn't seen her. But then she looked up, blinked and frowned a few times before excusing herself from the man she'd been talking to, making a bee-line for him.

He didn't know what to say to her, but had a sinking feeling about what she was going to say to him. He wondered if she knew.

"Xander Harris?" Meredith Grey asked, a smile forming on her lips. "Is it really you?"

"Hey Mer," Xander grinned back at her.

"That's all I get, a 'hey Mer'?" she laughed pulling him up, and Xander hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"Work, I'm a recruiter for a private school, and you?"

"Work. I'm a doctor."

"Following in your mom's footsteps?" He chuckled, noticing the small wince at his comment.

"How's the gang? Willow and Jesse - and of course Cordelia? Are you guys still members of the We hate Cordelia club?" Meredith said laughing.

"Um, no. Willow's working at the same institute with me, and she's in a steady relationship with an okay girl. And we had to disband the Cordelia club because I started dating her back in high school," Xander took a deep breath. "She was in L.A. for a few years, but she died two years ago. It was really sudden."

"Oh my god. Cordelia was so young. I can't believe that," Meredith said quietly, letting the silence hang between them for a few moments. "And Jesse? How's he doing? I know he had a crush on her for a few years. That must have -"

"Jesse died nine years ago, Meredith," Xander cut her off. Meredith took a step back.

"What?"

"We tried to reach you, but there was only a memorial service - they never found his body," Xander knew why they never found his body, having been the one to stake the demon who'd taken over his best friend's body.

"Then -"

"He's dead, Mer. They thought it was gang related. Sunnydale always had that big PCP'd gang attacks," Xander said ruefully.

"I - I just can't believe it," her eyes started to tear a bit. Xander pulled her into another hug.

Meredith had been Jesse and Xander's summer crush back when they were in junior high - when she'd been visiting a distant relative in Sunnydale. She'd always favored Jesse over Xander, mainly because of Willow's crush on him. So much like Willow had given up on him, he'd given up on Meredith. He held her for a few minutes more.

"So, Willow's into girls now?" Meredith laughed, brushing the tears away.

"Yeah. I can't say I like her current choice but I can't pick who my friends date, unfortunately."

"I'm sure they think the same thing."

"Yeah, I'm sure they do."


	7. I'll Never Fall In Love Again

Title: I'll Never Fall In Love Again  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Dawn, J.J. and Damon own Sayid  
Pairing: FfA #2345 Dawn Summers / Sayid (Lost)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. I'll Never Fall In Love Again is owned by Mary Chapin Carpenter  
Part Summary: It's a hard road to recovery - Spoilers for season two!

_**I'll Never Fall In Love Again**_

The Powers had a weird idea of 'reward' when it came to their champions. Granted, she wasn't one of the chosen ones, neither back home or on this god-forsaken island. Maybe it was because she hadn't jumped in to offer help to their self-elected leaders, maybe it was because she was supposed to be an instrument of doom that had landed her with a twisted ankle - by herself in the jungle.

She tried to push herself up off the ground, but the added weight on her ankle was too painful. Dawn cried out in pain, sounding wimpier than she wanted to. There was a rustling in the jungle, and Dawn had flashbacks back to the whole polar bear/boar fiascos.

"Hello?" she yelled, realizing that was possibly the stupidest thing she could have done. She sighed in relief as she saw the familiar face coming towards her. "Thank the goddess," she muttered.

"Dawn? What are you doing so far from camp?" The former Republican guard asked, his hand keeping the sun out of his eyes.

"Making an idiot out of myself," Dawn replied sheepishly. "I'm a klutz."

"Here, let me help you," Sayid said, bending to help her to her feet. "It's not safe to be alone in the jungle."

"Yeah, I was kinda running away from the creepy jungle when I tripped."

"I see."

Sayid helped her back to the beach, settling her close to Rose and Sun. As soon as he'd set her down in the sand, he turned to leave again.

"Sayid?" She called, waiting for him to turn back. "Thanks for helping me."

"We can only depend on each other," he answered.

"I'm sorry about Shannon," the words slipped out of her mouth before she could stop herself, and noticed how the two other women stiffened at the mention of the dead girl.

"So am I," was all that he said, giving her a tired smile as he turned away.


	8. Tiny Dancer

Title: Tiny Dancer  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, I think Spielberg owns this version of Tinkerbell  
Pairing: FfA #1861 Xander Harris / Tinkerbell (Hook, the movie)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. This version of Tiny Dancer is owned by Tim McGraw  
Part Summary: Tiny dancer made of light, spinning in my hand - leading me away.

_**Tiny Dancer**_

He remembered the old fairy tale Willow used to tell him when things got bad at home, a fun story filled with tales of lost boys, pirates, and Native Americans. He always laughed when she refused to say 'Indians'. There were times when he'd wished he could go there himself, but magic had always been a little out of his league, even when he knew it was real. But he'd always dreamed about it, and about a beautiful woman who looked after him there.

So he wasn't expecting the little ball of light that came dancing into his vision to be anything more than one of Willow's botched light spells. Only, it wasn't. It was a real fairy.

"You're not Peter!" A tiny voice cried.

"I'm Xander," he answered numbly.

"Xander? Why does that sound familiar?" the fairy mused, tapping her foot on his palm.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Tinkerbell, but everyone calls me Tink." She frowned up at him, her tiny face screwed up in thought. Suddenly something hit her. "You were a little boy who slept outside a lot, even though it wasn't safe... I think I had to keep you safe, just like I had to keep Peter safe."


	9. Scream of the Butterfly

Title: Scream of the Butterfly  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, Fuqua and Bruckheimer own this version of Tristan  
Pairing: FfA #1459 Faith / Tristan (King Arthur)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Scream of the Butterfly is owned by Acid Bath  
Part Summary: Images are nothing.

_**Scream of the Butterfly**_

He'd called her a painted butterfly and a wench in the same damn breath. She wasn't sure if she should be pissed off or flattered. Of course, he'd also called her a Roman, a Woad and a Saxon, so she wasn't really sure. All she knew is that this guy had just taken out the five heavily armed warriors who'd surrounded her. And then he'd hauled her up on the back of the horse and said nothing more.

Seeing as he was the only thing keeping her alive in the frigid mountain region, she wasn't gonna put the hurt on him till long after she was clear of this hellhole. Hell couldn't possibly be cold, could it?

"Where am I?" Faith asked, the icy cold air taking her breath away.

Mr. Silent Type didn't answer, and only spurred the horse on faster. They rode into a clearing, where it looked like somebody'd just finished a Old West shoot out, and a dude in a dress lay sprawled out on the ground. Faith tensed as an uneasy feeling crept over her skin. Without thinking, she grabbed for a dagger she'd spotted in the man's boot and threw it without looking into the hand of one of what she thought were the bad guys as he reached for weapon. All eyes turned back to her.

"He was goin' for a weapon, yo," Faith said innocently, her eyes connecting with the man who saved her.

"Had a really good morning, didn't you, Tristan?" One of the other men laughed.

"That's your name?" Faith asked.

"It is," Tristan nodded.

"Not much on conversation, are you?"

"No more than you, Butterfly," Tristan gave a small smirk.

"The name is Faith, not Butterfly."


	10. Stolen Car

Title: Stolen Car  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Spike, Cameron owns Max  
Pairing: FfA Spike / Max (Dark Angel)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Stolen Car is owned by Beth Orton  
Part Summary: Chance encounters in a darkened alley.

_**Stolen Car**_

It was hard bein' a bad guy these days. Mainly because other bad guys were wiping his kind out, and because there were other things hunting in the streets. Spike had managed to keep off the radar of said hunters. Until the car incident.

The girl, who reminded him a bit of Buffy and Faith rolled together, had managed to sneak up on him. Spike had been in the process of hot-wiring a cherry ride that he was fairly certain had been in Angel's extensive car collection a decade or so back, when the girl had sprung up out of nowhere.

"Those ain't your wheels, bub," the brunette snapped, frowning at him.  
"Well, ducks, they ain't exactly yours either," Spike smirked back at her.  
"Says who?"  
"Says me," Spike snapped, crossing the wires again, hoping the ignition would catch already. "I have a live-and-let-live policy goin' round with your type. So hows about you honor it, cat girl?"

"What'd you call me?"  
"Cat-woman more to your liking?"

"Just finish stealing the damn car," Max muttered, slipping back into the shadows.


	11. Praise

Title: Praise  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns 'em all  
Pairing: FfA Vi/River Tam  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Praise is owned by Marvin Gaye  
Part Summary: The support needed to get her through. Set during _Serenity_

**Praise**

Vi had done her very best to keep a level head about things - but this was insane. River had crumbled under the Reavers homicidal thoughts, weighing down on her skull and her ability to act. Vi felt her skin crawling with the slayer-y goodness of the _need_ to act, to attack, to _do_ something useful. Instead they pulled back, trying to save themselves from the man-made monsters, because hand-to-hand combat just wasn't an option right now.

"River, River, you've got to focus!" Vi screamed, her eyes locked on the young seer. But River was caught in a sea of voices, thoughts pouring over her.

Jayne was low on ammo, Zoe'd very nearly died with the blow to her spine, Kaylee was poisoned and three of their close friends were dead. But River just couldn't pull herself from drowning in the violent and bloody minds of the Reavers. Vi had tried several times to get through to her, but nothing seemed to be working.

And then both Seer and Slayer had watched helplessly as Simon went down, bullet to the belly. Vi stopped screaming, dropping down beside Inara who was putting pressure on the wound.

"Don't you die, dammit!" Vi cried over Simon's trembling voice, tears blurring her vision.

"You take care of me, Simon. You've always taken care of me," River's eyes connected with Vi's, who nodded in agreement. It was Vi who spoke for them both, "My turn."

At last, the slayer could fight her fight again.


	12. Soak Up the Sun

Title: Soak Up the Sun  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Joyce, JK owns Lily  
FfA Pairing: Joyce Summers/Lily (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Soak Up the Sun is owned by Sheryl Crow  
Part Summary: Joyce's high school trip to London...

_**Soak Up the Sun**_

"Hey, Mom, who's this?" Buffy Summers yelled, as she pulled a heavy picture frame from the old chest in her mother's closet.

"Who's who?" Joyce asked, dusting her hands off on her slacks.

"The hotties and the red-head," Buffy replied, handing it to her mother.

"Oh my god, I haven't seen this in ages!" Joyce laughed, her fingers tracing over the images. "Look how young we were!"

Seven teenagers stared up at her, all clad in bathing suits. Only one of them looked completely miserable, but that had been so very Petty. Joyce couldn't believe she had forgotten about them.

She had been itching to get away that spring. She was sick of high school, and nervous about college next fall and really needed to get away. The exchange program would look good on her college applications, and was a chance to break free for just a little while and stop being the good girl everyone knew she was.

"Who are they, Mom?" Buffy asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Friends I made my senior year. I was part of the exchange program and I went to England. The girls were the daughters of my host family, Petunia and Lily. Lily was with us only a week or so. She went to a private boarding school in Scotland, and her break was around the same time."

"And the hotties?" Buffy grinned.

"James, he was Lily's boyfriend," Joyce pointed him out to her daughter. "And his best friends, Sirius, Remus and Peter."

"What weird names!"

"Oh, they had weirder nicknames. But they were so much fun. Lily and I were closer than Petty, who had the worst boyfriend in existence. Vernon was the most horrible man I ever met. Almost as bad as Principal Snyder. I always thought she and Remus would have made a good match."

"So what happened? Did you keep in touch?"

"No, we didn't. Lily went back to school, and I headed home. I wrote the Evans a few letters, but then college started, and I met your father. I wonder what they're up to now. I bet Lily still has James wrapped around her little finger, and Remus hopefully got up the courage to ask Petty out. He wanted to, you know. He told me that once. And Peter - well, James and Lily must have introduced him to a nice girl and gotten him settled down."

"And Sirius?" Buffy smiled, prodding her mother.

"Oh, I'm sure he's still single. He never could find the right girl." Joyce felt her cheeks burning as she thought about that kiss Lily had egged her onto giving Sirius, who was just too good-looking for his own good. Not that Joyce had regretted it for one second. "Maybe I'll look Lily up. She was a really good friend."


	13. All You Need is Love

Title: All You Need is Love  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Joyce, JK owns Remus  
FfA Pairing: Joyce Summers/Remus  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. All You Need is Love is owned by Lynden David Hall  
Part Summary: Joyce's letter to Lily comes back to her. Part two of The Exchange Memories

_**All You Need is Love**_

Joyce had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. Buffy had just left not too long ago with another box of her things packed up to take to the dorm, so Joyce just assumed she'd left something or that one of the kids - Willow or Oz had come back to get something for her. She tied her robe closed and raced down the stairs.

"What did you forget this -" Joyce stopped mid-sentence, her eyes locking on a sandy haired man standing on her porch. He fidgeted with an envelope in his hand, and his eyes looked tired. "Can I help you?"

"Er, yes, I'm looking for Joyce White?" His British accent threw her for a moment, and Joyce wondered where she'd heard it before. Then the use of her maiden name hit her.

"I haven't gone by that name in years!" Joyce smiled. "And I certainly only know a handful of British men who know me by it."

"Joyce White?" The man smiled tentatively, and she wondered which one he was. James and Sirius had had dark hair, so that left either Remus or Peter.

"Joyce Summers - it was my married name. Remus?" Joyce guessed.

"Yes."

"Oh, come in. Sit down, I'll be back in a second."

Joyce shut the door behind Remus, and ushered him into the living room before racing up the stairs to change. She pulled on a pair of slacks and a loose fitting top before putting her damp hair up in a clip.

Remus was sitting on the edge of the sofa when she came back down again. She smiled brightly at him, watching as he stood when she entered the room. He'd often done that when they were younger.

"So, Remus, what brings you to Sunnydale? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you." Joyce smiled, sitting across from him.

"Your letter, actually." Remus held it out to her.

"My letter? The one I wrote to Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" She took it curiously, three different addresses had been scribbled on it. One had been to the Evans home, another to a house on Privet drive and she could barely make out the third address. "How did you get it?"

"Harry sent it to me."

"Who?"

"Lily and James' son Harry. The new owners of the Evans' home forwarded it to Petunia - "

"Wait, why didn't they send it to David and Muriel?"

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans died nearly sixteen years ago, in a car crash," Remus said sadly.

"Oh," Joyce looked down at the envelope, tears blurring her vision. "I didn't - I just assumed they were still living. So they forwarded it to Petunia? How did Lily's son get it?"

"Harry's lived with Petunia and Vernon for fifteen years," Remus said sadly.

"What - why ... No. Lily and James?" Joyce said sadly. "They're - gone?"

"An - an explosion killed them and destroyed their home. Harry was only a year old when it happened," his voice shook a bit. "When Petunia got the letter, Vernon insisted she have nothing to do with it. Harry told me that she told him to get rid of it, and included a note for you and myself."

"And you brought it back to me?" Joyce frowned. "This stupid letter telling Lily and Petunia and David and Muriel how much I had hoped for them. How much I wished the seven of us could all get together again? And now two of my old friends are dead? The people that inspired me to become an art dealer are gone?"

"Lily and James aren't the only ones who are gone, Joyce."

"Who else? Peter? Not -"

"Sirius died last spring. He - it was quick and - there was nothing I could do to save -"

"He's dead?"

Joyce wasn't sure when the tears had started pouring down her cheeks, or when Remus had taken her in his arms, comforting her as best he could through his own grief. She wasn't sure when she kissed him, or who initiated it. All she knew is she'd never kissed anyone with that amount of urgency before.


	14. Then I Did

Title: Then I Did  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Amy, JK owns Flint  
FfA Pairing: Amy Madison/Marcus Flint  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Then I Did is owned by Rascal Flatts  
Part Summary: I didn't mean to, but then I did...

_**Then I Did**_

Call her crazy (and a lot of people did these days), but he reminded her of a Rascal Flatts song. Every time she came to London, it wasn't the rock music they danced and occasionally fucked to that rolled through her mind. She was becoming too sentimental with him. Too soft. And yet, she couldn't help it. No matter how gruff or rough Marcus Flint was too her, no matter how much she owned his ass in Lord Voldemort's underground court, no matter how much they played each other for the information they took back to their respective organizations, she still got excited when she saw him. Still craved to tell him how much she missed him, because she fell hard for the bad boy who really wasn't all that bad.

Amy Madison, the bitch of a witch, had fallen for the former Slytherin, without meaning to. Yeah, it was definitely gonna come back to bite her on the ass.


	15. Heaven's Missing An Angel

Title: Heaven's Missing An Angel  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Cordy, JK owns Ginny  
Pairing: FfA Cordelia/Ginny Weasley (HP)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Heaven's Missing An Angel is owned by 98 Degrees  
Part Summary: You pulled me out of heaven to play counselor to mini-Willow?

_**Heaven's Missing An Angel**_

Ginny Weasley paced the common room of the Gryffindor tower. It wasn't like her to botch spells! That - that Malfoy had ruined her and Luna's concentration. It was easier to blame Malfoy that to put the blame on herself. Ginny was so lost in her train of thought that she had nearly run down Professor McGonagall. The brunette woman behind the professor looked as happy about the situation.

"Yourself and Miss Lovegood thought it would be an appropriate use of your powers to summon a higher being?" Professor McGonagall demanded sharply.

"Professor, Miss -" Ginny started to say, but the brunette woman shut her up quickly.

"Oh no, mini-Willow, you don't get to talk," Cordelia Chase laughed. "You pulled me out of heaven to become your glorified counselor. Do you know who I am and what I've been doing for the last seven years?"

"No, not really," Ginny muttered.

"Really, then why am I stuck with the whole dragged-back-from-heaven to help the poor kiddies shtick? Who do I look like? Buffy?"


	16. Shame

Title: Shame  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-18  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, Kroing(sp?) owns Eden  
Pairing: FfA Faith/Eden (Heroes)  
Spoilers: 1x11 "Fallout" of Heroes. "Chosen"  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Shame is owned by Matchbox 20  
Part Summary: She didn't need to go this way. I could have been a better person to her.

_**Shame**_

Faith didn't know why she was getting the call. Why she'd been picked, why she still wasn't a good enough person to save the people she loved. She hadn't set eyes on Eden in years, not since she was a tiny thing and so afraid of her.

And Faith had hated her for that. For that weakness and strength the little girl had had back then on her Nana and Papa's porch. The little brown haired spoiled brat who ruined everything she ever touched, and who reminded Faith so much of herself that it hurt. Eden, the little sister who sister who made their mother ill, whose life had stolen the woman who brought her into this world away from her. Taken her one chance at a normal happy family, too.

Her mama, Faith, and Eden's pop could have made a happy family. And then little Eden was born. A baby sister all her own to take care of, to teach. Then Mama got sick, and Faith and Eden went to Nana and Papa's for a little visit. Mama died, and Pop got in that wreck.

Faith wasn't blood, not good enough and off she went, bouncing from foster house to foster house. Because she wasn't blood. And Little Eden got everything she wanted, all to herself.

Eden ruined everything she touched. Even herself, apparently. Faith nodded tiredly as she looked at her little sister's body in the morgue, in a little Texas town.

"Miss Lehane?" the attendant asked quietly.

"Yeah, it's my sister Eden." Faith said numbly, needing to look away from death for the first time in her life. It was a shame, it really was.


	17. Kiss Your Love Goodbye

Title: Kiss Your Love Goodbye  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Faith, owns  
Pairing: FfA Lindsey/Prue Halliwell  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Kiss Your Love Goodbye is owned by Brian McKnight  
Part Summary: Kiss the chance for something goodbye.  
A/N: Oh, Joy more character death…

_**Kiss Your Love Goodbye**_

He'd met her on a photo shoot for the firm's magazine. Prue Halliwell hadn't been Wolfram & Hart's first choice, but she was a good photographer. She made him look sexier, if that was even possible. Lindsey could hear Lilah's snide remarks already about the photo spread Wolfram & Hart were planning to release. He'd pay good money to see her face when she didn't see her own in the glossy spread.

But his thoughts were focused on the eldest Charmed one. Lindsey wanted her. More than he wanted to made partner in the firm, more than he wanted to wreck vengeance on Angel Investigations, hell, even more than for the simple pleasure of rubbing it in Lilah's face. Prue Halliwell was a prize in herself. So much untapped potential, waiting to be released.

That must have been why the Senior Partners helped facilitate the death of the eldest Halliwell sister. It wasn't even about his feelings at all.


	18. I Like It, I Love It

Title: I Like It, I Love It  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Clem, JK owns Trelawney  
Pairing: FfA Clem/Trelawney  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. I Like It, I Love It is owned by Tim McGraw  
Part Summary: He just can't explain it.

_**I Like It, I Love It**_

"I can't quite put my finger on it," The droopy-skinned demon sighed, watching the frazzle haired Divination professor as she flopped around the tower classroom. "She's definitely not my type."

"Well, she is human, kinda," Dawn muttered weakly, her eyes flitting back over to Clem.

"With all that tight clingy skin, which I'm not prejudiced against in any way," Clem gave them a weak smile.

"Oh, so we're supposed to look sexy with saggy skin?" Buffy hissed at the rest of the tour group.

"I think it's her vulnerability that really pulled me in. She's got a kitten-y innocence about her," Clem smiled, not hearing Buffy's remarks.

"Clem, you eat kittens -" Dawn started to say.

"Please, dear God, can we _not _go there, okay? No fuel to the fire." Xander muttered, his mind traveling back to a very unpleasant coffee shop encounter with Giles all those years ago.

"Well, I'm not gonna say that there isn't _some_ nibbling going on -" Clem sighed.

"Gah!"

"Well, Clem, we hope you and Professor Trelawney have a good life together - but we just remembered that McGonagall wanted to see us - " Buffy laughed.

"So we're so gonna go, like now," Dawn smiled, backing slowly towards the door.


	19. Ready for You

Title: Ready For You  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Xander, Kripke owns Jo  
Pairing FfA: Xander/Jo  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Ready For You is owned by Hoobastank  
Part Summary: Not so tough when they're not around, are ya?

_**Ready For You**_

Jo was pissed. At her mother, at her father, at the stupid Winchester family, and especially at the one eyed hunter standing at the bar. He was soft, annoying and had brought her some of the worst news in her life. With the exception of the whole Winchester issue.

"I thought I told you that I didn't want you hangin' around here, Harris," Jo snapped as she bussed another table.

"Yeah, well, since when do I listen?"

"'Bout as often as Jo does," Ellen muttered, opening a beer for Xander.

"Thanks, Ellen," Xander gave her a goofy grin. He leaned in to whisper to Ellen. "She still moping?"

"Has been ever since the Impala pulled outta the lot."

"I've got ears! You know I can hear you!" Jo yelled.

"The position's still open, Jo. A good paying research job for the Council doesn't sound like a bad idea," Ellen said quietly. "No more delusions of hunting -"

"Delusions of hunting? The same delusions you and Dad raised me on? The delusions I hear about every damn day?"

"Jo -" Xander started to say before she cut him off.

"And you, what does your council know about hunting? You leave it up to little girls to go to war for you, so you've got no damn room to talk! Ash could probably whupp your ass!"

"Just like I would yours," Ash saluted the two of them with Xander's beer bottle.

"I lost my eye, some of my best friends and family to fighting alongside those little girls, Jo. So don't tell me what I know about hunting," Xander said quietly. "You do it stupid, you're more than likely to end up hurt or dead. We're offering you a place to learn how to defend and educate the girls who really haven't got a choice like you."

Xander sat back down at the bar and snatched his beer back from Ash before taking a long sip. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Ellen some money. When she went to give him change, Xander only shook his head.

"Buy one for Ash, on me, so he stops drinking other people's booze. For as smart you are, you sure act stupid a lot of the time, Mullet man," Xander sighed, finishing off his beer.


	20. Where Were You

Title: Where Were You  
Series: Bursting Into Song (Fic-For-All Fanmix 2)  
Author: Jmaria  
Rating: FR-15  
Disclaimer: Joss owns Jenny, someone else owns Starr  
Pairing FfA: Jenny/Starr (Lost Boys)  
Summary: 20 songs, 20 pairings. Where Were You is owned by Jo Dee Messina  
Part Summary: Where were you in your life that you let yourself get in so deep?  
A/N: Because I can't seem to get away from character death…

_**Where Were You**_

Starr pushed the leaves back from the grave marker. How had her little cousin gotten so close that that monster had killed her? Hadn't Jenny learned that the vampires couldn't be trusted, not even the souled ones? Wasn't her own example of bad choices enough to learn from? Didn't Jenny know better, especially if she was going up against the Scourge of Europe?

Starr, ever the gypsy, couldn't stand to see her cousin stuck in one town forever. She never could, but Jenny liked having a place to call home. And as Starr had watched from the edge of the funeral crowd, she could understand the need her cousin had for a taste of normal life. Too bad it came at such a high cost.


End file.
